Love, Forgiveness, Second Chances, and Life
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Mrs. Lovett forces Sweeney to take a night off, causing him to go and talk with customers. One customer he meets is a wonder. SweeneyxOC and slight Sweenett. OneShot.


**Author's Note: This is my first SweeneyxOC fic so please be kind. This is not a romance oneshot because I know he's too busy brooding over Lucy to fall in love with anyone else. Elisabeth, the OC, comes to Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop over the dinner rush and Sweeney spots her so he talks to her. They talk about many things including life, sins, love, forgiveness, and of course, the meat pies. They talk about other small things too but the five I mention are the main topics. Read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Oh, how he loathed Mrs. Lovett right now. She made him close the shop for the night saying that he needed some fresh air. She said that he needed to talk to people. But who could he talk to? Both she and the lad were working, tending to the customers. The customers. She wanted him to talk to the customers. Bloody woman. Sweeney looked around the crowded patio, searching for Mrs. Lovett. He spotted Toby pouring ale to a table of gentlemen and Sweeney walked over to the innocent boy. "Toby, me boy. Where's yer mum?"

Toby turned and looked at Mr. Todd surprised. "She's in th' basement, Mr. Todd. Wotcha doin' down 'ere, sir?" he asked.

" 'Tis nothin' ya need ta worry 'bout, Toby," Sweeney said, heading into the shop. Mr. Todd made his way through the crowd of people waiting for their meat pies. Sweeney chuckled darkly under his breath. How naïve people could be. They'd believe anything you'd tell them. And all the customers though the pies were made of herbs and regular meat. Oh how stupid people could be.

Sweeney hurried down to the basement. He opened the large door and walked inside. He glanced around for Mrs. Lovett and quickly spotted her collecting meat pies out of the oven. He walked into the room further and said, "Mrs. Lovett."

Nellie Lovett turned at the sound of his voice and said, " 'Ello, love. Wotcha doin' down 'ere?"

Sweeney walked towards her and pulled out his razor. Mr. Todd took the tray of hot meat pies and set it in the oven again. Then he pushed Mrs. Lovett against the cold wall and placed the precious razor against her throat. "My love," he whispered, anger floating in his black irises.

Her chest heaved up and down, breathing heavily. "Wot, Mr. T.? Wot d'you want, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett asked nervously. Unlike her barber's cold black eyes that raced with anger, her chocolate orbs raced with fear.

"You wanted me to close the shop. You wanted me to stop yer supplies fer th' night. An' fer wot? So I could talk to people? Who can I bloody talk to, woman? You an' Toby are busy wit' the customers. An' then I realized you wanted me ta talk to th' customers. But why, Mrs. Lovett? Why d'you want me ta talk to them?" he growled, pressing the razor into her throat. Sweeney cut her, but it nothing too damaging. Just a little nick, that's all.

Mrs. Lovett gasped when he had cut her. The warm blood trickled down her neck from the wound to her bosoms. "Mr. T., please," she begged, her chest heaving up and down. The crimson blood ran down her body. Nellie felt her blood tickling her stomach. "Please, Mr. Todd. Jus' listen ta me. If ya talk to me customers, ya can advertise yer shop. Then you can get more meat fer me. More throats to slit, m'dear. Then we can make more money. Jus' talk to th' customers. Please," she explained, her voice cracking.

Sweeney Todd lowered the razor and looked at her. She was a genius. "Mrs. Lovett, yer a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always," he crooned, caressing her neck gently. He wiped away the blood and then studied his hand, mesmerized by her blood. Then Mr. Todd back away and said, "You should get more pies an' get up there. I bet Toby is getting' busy."

Mrs. Lovett quickly nodded, shocked by her luck. She thought for sure that he'd do her in for good this time. Well, then again, that's always what it felt like. Nellie grabbed the tray of pies out of the oven and then she and Mr. Todd hurried upstairs to the shop.

* * *

Sweeney Todd sulked around the patio, eyeing all the customers with a glint of malice in his irises. He spotted a rather heavy man., eating two pies at once. Sweeney smirked darkly. That man would make probably four dozen pies, he guessed. Mr. Todd sauntered over to the man and said, " 'Ello, sir."

The heavyset man glanced up at the demon barber and replied, " 'Ello." Pieces of human meat sprayed out of the man's mouth but he took no notice. He swallowed and then added, "Wot d'you want, sir?"

"You look like you could use a shave soon, sir."

He rubbed his face and nodded. "Yes, I think I migh' need one. D'you know of a place I could go to?"

"Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlour. Right upstairs, me good sir."

"Then I'll come soon, before the week is out."

Sweeney Todd bowed and smiled. "I can guarantee you th' closest shave you've ever received," he said, before walking away. Then Sweeney glanced around the patio again. He saw a few of the usual customers…no, he couldn't lure them up. Their families would notice. He had to lure in tourists, people that didn't have a family. Mr. Todd spoke with a few other men, mainly the heavyset ones. They would supply the most meat for Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

Once he had spoken with all the heavyset men, Sweeney started to go back to his shop when he noticed a woman. The young woman was eating alone in the corner. Her dark red hair cascaded past her shoulders in a straight waterfall. Her large eyes, Sweeney couldn't distinguish the color from his he was, were focused on the food, almost scared. Her small hands played with the knife and fork. A piece of her red hair fell in front of her eyes and she tucked it behind her ear gently. Then the young woman glanced up and looked around the patio. Mr. Todd noticed her wide eyes immediately. They were a bright, lively green. Amongst all the darkness, her eyes gave light. Then Mr. Todd started to walk over to her, unsure of what he was doing. When he was standing by her, Sweeney said, "Hello, me lady. Might I sit 'ere? It seems that you need some company."

The young woman looked at him and nodded. She smiled at the demon barber. "Yes, yes you may," she said.

Sweeney sat across from her. He studied the young woman, studying her features. He found himself hypnotized by the girl's green orbs. They sparkled in the dim light and illuminated everything around them. "I'm Sweeney Todd of Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlour," the demon barber heard himself saying.

"I'm Elisabeth," she replied with a smile. She looked to be half the age of him and Mrs. Lovett. Maybe a few years older than Johanna. Another piece of he hair fell in front of her face and she brushed it away impatiently. "Bloody 'air," she murmured with a laugh.

Sweeney attempted to smile but failed. He shook his head and then said, "Wot brings you ta Mrs. Lovett's shop rather than Mrs. Mooney's?"

Elisabeth looked at him, slightly confused. "Mrs. Mooney wen' outta bus'ness, didn't ya 'ear? Mrs. Lovett's pies are the best in London, they are," she explained. Elisabeth's dark blue dress, almost a midnight blue, rustled as she shifted in her seat.

"Best pies in London now, are they?"

She nodded. "Yes. They're delicious," Elisabeth replied.

"That they are," Sweeney said with a smirk.

Elisabeth was silent for a moment, not sure what to say. After a moment she said, "Mr. Todd, you live above the shop, don'tcha?"

"Yes, Elisabeth."

"Well then ya must know what th' pies are made outta."

He paused. Yes, he did know what the pies were made of; he was the one who supplied the meat. But what could he say to this seemingly innocent girl? Sweeney thought for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Finally he murmured, " 'Ave you e'er been in love, m'dear?"

Elisabeth was taken aback by the question. "Love?" she asked, running a hand through her dark red locks. "Wot does love 'ave ta do wit' the pies, Mr. Todd?"

She was very polite, very respectable. Sweeney had to admit that. He ignored her question and said, " 'Ave you e'er been in love, Elisabeth?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, Mr. Todd. Not yet. I 'ope ta find me love soon though," Elisabeth replied.

"I was in love once," he said suddenly, his black orbs glancing into her warm green irises.

"With Mrs. Lovett?" Elisabeth asked, cutting into her pie cautiously.

Sweeney looked at her like she belonged in Bedlam. "No, m'dear. Not Mrs. Lovett. No," he said, shaking his head.

"Well then who?" Elisabeth asked, cocking her head to the side. She looked at Sweeney Todd curiously. "Wot was 'er name?"

Mr. Todd looked at her seriously. "Lucy. 'Er name was Lucy. An' she was beautiful. Long yellow hair she had," the barber said. He sighed and looked away from the innocent girl. Sweeney then looked up at his barber shop, lost in thought.

Elisabeth quietly asked, "Wot 'appened to her, sir?"

Sweeney snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at her once more. Elisabeth's red hair rested past her shoulder. He took a deep breath and then said, "There was this judge. Wanted 'er like mad, he did. So 'e sent me away on a false charge and tried ta woo her."

"Did she succumb?" Elisabeth asked, watching him intently.

"No. The Beadle was sent ta 'er one night ta take her ta the judge's. Said the judge was all contrite, he did. So Lucy wen' ta the judge's house. When she got to th' house, there was a ball. All in masks, y'see. She couldn't find the judge so she drank. Drank until she was drunk. She collapsed an' everyone thought she was daft when th' judge…he…violated her, 'e did," Sweeney said, stuttering the last part.

Elisabeth gasped. "An' everyone saw?" she inquired, shocked and disgusted.

He nodded slowly. "Yes," he whispered.

"Wot 'appened to 'er then?"

"She became insane. Wasn't sent to Bedlam. Mrs. Lovett watched her. One day she got out. Went to th' apothecary, she did. Got 'erself arsenic. Nobody could stop 'er. Mrs. Lovett tried, but failed. Me Lucy drank the arsenic and died."

"I'm so sorry, sir," she whispered, reaching out to grab his large, pale hand that was resting on the table.

Sweeney jerked his hand away and glared at her. "Don't touch me," he snarled.

Elisabeth pulled her hand back and looked at him, shocked.

"When I learned that he violated her and she ended up killing herself, I vowed that I'd get revenge."

"But sir, he loved Lucy just like you loved her. He ne'er meant to 'urt her. He wanted her to love him like she loved you. Shouldn't you forgive 'im fer tryin' to make 'er happy?"

"I can ne'er forget wot he did ta my Lucy though. I can ne'er forgive him fer wot 'e did ta her."

"But if ya kill 'im, if ya do get yer revenge, 'tis a sin. Th' most deadly sin too. God ne'er forgives those people who sin."

"Sins don't matter though. When ya die you either go to Heaven or Hell."

"But wot you do determines where ya go. If ya life a life of sin then you go to Hell."

"An' if ya live a virtuous life you go to Heaven."

"Sir, can I ask ya a question?"

Sweeney looked at her. "Wot, Elisabeth?" he asked.

"Did ya Lucy go to Heaven or Hell, sir?"

"Heaven," Mr. Todd immediately replied.

"She was a virtuous woman then?"

"Yes."

"Even with the judge violating her?"

Sweeney remained silent. The young woman did have a point. Did his Lucy go to Heaven? Or was she sent to Hell because of what the judge did to her? Albeit, she couldn't stop the judge from violating her. But, she couldn't stop him because she was drunk. Did she go to Hell because she drank? Was his Lucy waiting in Hell now? Waiting for him to join her? Maybe. Sweeney prayed though that she was in Heaven. She'd never be able to survive in the fiery pits of Hell. Never. Mr. Todd looked at Elisabeth and murmured quietly, "I 'ope she's in Heaven."

Her green orbs studied his pale, long face curiously. "You don't know where she is then? If she's in Heaven or Hell?"

"No."

The woman watched him. His black orbs glanced around the patio and Elisabeth's eyes followed. People were leaving the shop as the moon rose higher in the sky. The large moon illuminated all of London.

"Mr. Todd?"

"Yes, Elisabeth?"

"If ya get yer revenge…if ya do end up killin' the judge…then wot will happen?"

Sweeney Todd looked at her confused. "Wot d'you mean, m'dear?"

"Will ya let yer Lucy rest in peace and move on wit' yer life, or will ya take yer life to be wit' her?"

He was taken aback. Sweeney never thought of what he'd do after killing the judge. Mr. Todd looked at Elisabeth and she stared right at him.

"Well? Wot are ya gonna do?"

"Life is a strange thing, Elisabeth."

Now it was her turn to look at him puzzled. "Wot d'you mean, sir?" she asked.

"One minute you'll want ta be alive. You'll be happy and content with where you are in life."

"And then th' next minute?"

Sweeney's eyebrows furrowed together as he became deep in thought. "An' then th' next minute you'll want to ta end. Right then and there. That's wot 'appened to me when Mrs. Lovett told me wot happened ta my Lucy," he explained.

"Do ya still feel that way?"

"Do I still feel wot way?"

"Tha' ya want it all ta end."

Sweeney looked at Elisabeth. She was a very inquisitive woman for such a young age. She was not naïve; she questioned everything that she was told. Elisabeth was a wonder. She was so unlike Lucy too. "I dunno. Maybe. Time'll tell though, m'dear. After I get me revenge…" he trailed off.

"Revenge isn't everythin' y'know. Revenge is horrible. Revenge…I don't believe in it."

"Wot d'you believe in then?"

"Love. Forgiveness. Second chances. Life itself."

"Love can be ripped away from you in an instant. Second chances? Does anyone in this world get a second chance in reality? Forgiveness. You can ne'er forgive. 'Tis impossible. Life? Wot's great 'bout life? We all die in th' end."

Elisabeth looked at Sweeney Todd and then looked around the patio. It was now deserted and she and Sweeney were the only people outside. "Mr. Todd, forgive my candor but you are very malicious."

"Malicious? That's called revenge, Elisabeth."

"But revenge is 'orrible," Elisabeth replied, finishing off her pie. She set her fork and knife down and stared right into his black orbs. "Mr. Todd, I should leave," she said, standing up. Elisabeth's midnight blue dress danced around her ankles.

Sweeney Todd looked at her and nodded. "O'course. 'Tis late. We've talked fer awhile," he said. Then Sweeney stood up.

Elisabeth took a step forward and placed her small, soft hand on his arm. "Mr. Todd, I've really enjoyed talkin' wit' ya," she said softly. Her green orbs sparkled in the moonlight.

"Goodbye, Elisabeth," Sweeney said, looking down at her. Then he really noticed how short she was. She was very petite. He guessed that Elisabeth was only a little taller than Toby.

"Goodbye, sir," she said, standing on her tiptoes. Elisabeth kissed his cheek gently before turning and walking away.

Sweeney watched her go, hypnotized. Her small body disappeared slowly into the darkness. Mr. Todd watched her dress sway around her ankles. Elisabeth was a wonder. Very smart, not naïve. In the back of his mind Sweeney wondered if his Johanna was as smart as Elisabeth. He prayed that she was. After Elisabeth's petite figure disappeared into the night, Sweeney Todd turned on his heel and headed back up to his shop.


End file.
